WILL YOU FORGIVE ME
by Maryline Depp
Summary: One shot. Blair and Chuck. He sent her sexy lingerie and she loved it... but… PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!


**GOSSIP GIRL**** : "Will You Forgive Me?"**

**SUMMARY**

One shot. Blair and Chuck. He sent her sexy lingerie and she loved it... but… PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link). You can contact me at marylinedepp(at)gmail(dot)com - edited by Elizabeth

**Date :** June 2009

As always I own nothing…

* * *

"I hate you so much, Chuck!" Blair spat angrily.

"No you don't!" he teased.

"How could you do this to me?"

"I don't get it, Blair, what did I do?" he asked confused.

"The sexy lingerie."

"I thought you'd like it. You just have a hot body," he said as he licked his lips.

"You're sick!"

*****

Earlier that night…

As Blair came home tonight she found a package on her bed. It was sexy lingerie with a nice message from Chuck asking her to try it on and wait for him. So Blair decided to try the lingerie on. When she heard a noise she thought it was him and came out of her room all smiles. The smile was quickly erased as she found the director of Yale right before her eyes.

"Miss Waldorf?"

_Oh no,_ she thought, _I'm totally screwed_.

"I thought the meeting was at 9 o'clock," Blair said surprised and confused.

"I called earlier to say that I would be there by 8 p.m."

"I am sorry Miss Blair. Your mother was supposed to give you the message," Dorota said.

Blair was feeling so ashamed and so naked with only the sexy lingerie on her skin. She didn't know where to hide.

_I'm gonna kill you__, Chuck!_

She went back to her room to change and called Chuck.

"Get your ass down here right now!" she said and hung up.

Chuck was wondering what happened to make Blair so angry. Blair had that temper, everyone knew it, but he was still confused about tonight.

*****

"I don't understand," Chuck said.

"I had an appointment with the director of Yale to try to get in," she explained, "I greeted him wearing nothing but that as I thought it was you."

He was starting to get the picture. _Too bad I wasn't there to see that, _he thought sarcastically.

"Now, they all think I'm a slut who'd do anything to get into Yale," Blair said really upset.

"And we both know it's not like you to do anything to get what you want," he joked.

"Shut up, Chuck!"

"Look, I swear I didn't know about that, you did tell me that he was gonna meet you this week. But you never told me it was tonight!"

She was wondering if indeed she had forgotten to mention that to him or if it was another sick plan even though things were going pretty well for them together.

"If I didn't tell you then who did I tell?" Blair said all confused.

At that moment her cell rang and she picked it up.

"Hi, B, how did it go?" Serena asked.

"S, you're the one I told about the meeting tonight," she sighed.

"Of course. What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Blair said, "I got to go."

"Oh, ok," Serena hung up first and went back to kissing Dan.

Chuck was lost and just wanted his girlfriend to join him in the limo. He didn't want any drama. He wanted to have a good time and he thought he was doing something nice with the lingerie.

"See, it wasn't me! Will you come in the limo now?" Chuck urged.

"Give me a good reason," Blair said knowing that Chuck had done nothing wrong for once but it wasn't her temper to just give up and apologize.

"I have Champagne and chocolate," he said with a smile.

She smiled even though she was still angry.

"I'm not gonna wait forever, Blair," he started, "C'mon I'm sorry, I mean it, I'm gonna make it up to you."

He knew it was best to apologize even though he did nothing wrong. He wanted to be with Blair and he got used to her temper.

"Yeah right!" she said as she reached into the limo.

"Where do you wanna go?" he asked, "Remember, I said I'll make it up to you."

"Ok then," she smiled, "Paris."

"Then, Paris it is."

"Really?" she wondered aloud.

He simply smiled and the driver started the limo as Blair was thinking of all the shopping she would do there. Her thinking was quickly interrupted by Chuck's kisses. He kissed her passionately and it got hotter and hotter by the second. He reached under her shirt and smiled.

"You still decided to keep the lingerie on."

"Shut up and kiss me," she urged.

_Love is everywhere. Now on the Upper East Side__, and tomorrow in Paris._

**- ****THE END -**

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING, ****HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS !!!**

* * *


End file.
